Nomad's Medallion
* is gold efficient. * becomes gold efficient in , or about if healing is factored in (Each minion heals for worth of ). }} Similar Items }} Notes * Because the passive does not benefit the player who gets the last hit, is best built on supports who plan on spending a lot of time in-lane. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming user is within range of all minion deaths in a lane, it provides: ** per 10 seconds|Number of minions over 3 waves (6 + 6 + 7) x Favor gold (6) is 114g over 90sec. 114 / 9 is 12.7g per 10sec.}} before the 20-minute mark. ** After 20 minutes, it provides per 10 seconds|Number of minions over 2 waves (6 + 7) x Favor gold (6) is 78g over 60sec. 78 / 6 is 13g per 10sec}} before the 35-minute mark. ** After 35 minutes, it provides per 10 seconds|Number of minions per wave (7) x Favor gold (6) is 42g over 30sec. 42 / 3 is 14g per 10sec}}. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming user is within range of all minion deaths in a lane, it provides: ** health regeneration per 5 seconds|Number of minions over 3 waves (6 + 6 + 7) x heal per minion death (10) is 190 over 90sec. 190 / 18 is 10.6 per 5sec.}} before the 20-minute mark. ** After 20 minutes, it provides health regen per 5 seconds|Number of minions over 2 waves (6 + 7) x heal per minion death (10) is 130 over 60sec. 130 / 12 is 10.8 per 5sec.}} before the 35-minute mark. ** After 35 minutes, it provides health regen per 5 seconds|Number of minions per wave (7) x heal per minion death (10) is 70 over 30sec. 70 / 6 is 11.7 per 5sec.}} Trivia * , , and are all tied to Shurima. ** The items' captions reference Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi, a former Associate Game Designer at Riot Games Inc. These captions were added in response to negative feedback that renaming was an attack on Shurelia's legacy.Xelnath on renaming Shurelya's Reverie Patch History . ** . * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Base health regeneration reduced to 25% from 50%. * Base mana regeneration increased to 75% from 50%. ;V5.22 * + + + = * Added to recipe for . * Gold generation removed. * Movement speed removed. * Favor gold increased to from . ;V5.10 * Mana regeneration increased to 50% from 25%. * }} ** Bonus gold per nearby minion death increased to from . ** Health per nearby minion death increased to 10 from 5. ** Range increased to 1400 from 1100. ;V4.20 * Mana regeneration changed to +25% of base mana regeneration from +3 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. * Health regeneration changed to +25% of base health regeneration from +5 health regeneration per 5 seconds. ;V4.13 * Bonus movement speed increased to 10 from 0. * Mana regeneration reduced to 5 per 5 seconds from 7. ;V4.3 * Recipe cost increased to from . * Health regeneration reduced to 5 from 8. * Mana regeneration reduced to 7 from 11. * :}} ** Gold per minion death reduced to from . ** Now heals for 10 health per minion death. ;V3.14 Remade * renamed to * Recipe changed to: + = * Health regeneration increased to 8 from 7. * Mana regeneration increased to 11 from 8. * Now grants per 10 seconds. * removed. ;V3.7 * Added to recipe for . ;V3.02 * Added to recipe for . ;V1.0.0.154 * Now correctly grants per 10 seconds (was per 10 seconds). ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to 700 from 800. * Combine cost increased to 340 from 185. * Health regen per 5 seconds reduced to 7 from 15. * Mana regen per 5 seconds increased to 9 from 8. ;V1.0.0.143 * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 15 from 18. * Now indicates in the tooltip how much gold it has generated over the course of the game. ;V1.0.0.120 * Gold per 10 effect is now Unique. It won't stack when the bonus comes from itself, but it will stack when having different items. * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 18 from . * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 8 from 10. ;V1.0.0.118 * Added to recipe for . ;V1.0.0.101 * added to recipe for . ;V1.0.0.100 * Recipe changed: Now requires + + . ;V1.0.0.61 * No longer displays a +x Gold over the Champion although it is still granting the Gold. ;V0.9.25.24 * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to from 28. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 10 from 12. ;V0.9.22.7 * Now sell back for 50% (from 70%). ;May 9, 2009 Patch * Gold gain per 10 seconds increased to 5 from 4. ;Alpha Week 4 * renamed to . ;Alpha Week 2 * Changed passive ability on . }} References de:Medaillon des Nomaden es:Medallón del Nómada fr:Médaillon du Nomade pl:Medalion Nomada ru:Медальон кочевника Category:Advanced items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Gold income items Category:Cooldown reduction items